Loveless Eternity
by Cryzzel
Summary: They swore endless love.However they parted with shattered hearts. Tatsuha leaving Ryuichi,both bitter.But,when he comes back,Will they find a way to overcome their past? Or will they be loveless for eternity?[TatsRyu]
1. Chapter 1

Story: They swore endless love. Endless as it is they parted with shattered hearts now walking different paths. Tatsuha leaving Ryuichi a cold stone, both bitter. However when he comes back-Will they find a way to overcome their past? Or will they be loveless for eternity?

Disclaimer: We all know how this works… I do not own Gravitation; I do not own Maki Murakami. No point in suing a broke brat.

For Tatsuha/Ryuichi lovers, oh and for those who have nothing else better to do but read yaoi fics ;) . Great hobby people.Its my hobby too.

By the way did I say we need more Tatsuha/Ryuichi fics? No? Well now I did.

**XXX**

"Wuu Tatsuha…" Ryuichi poked Tatsuha who was writing a couple of things in his notebook. He was sitting next to the younger kid on the floor. The singer didn't know what was written in the notebook, he wanted to see it. But what he wanted most was for his lover to pay attention to him! Not the book!

"Hmm Ryuichi?" Tatsuha asked his lover in a soft voice, but his gaze was still on the book he was writing on. Ryuichi was disturbing Tatsuha since forever.

"Whatcha doing?" Ryuichi asked looking at the book like a curious kid.

"Stuff." Tatsuha said as he continued writing in the book. Ryuichi was still annoyed Tatsuha didn't pay attention to him. He wanted Tatsuha attention day and night of course.

Right now the both of them were in Ryuichi's house. Every day Ryuichi would ask Tatsuha to come by his house because they would always have fun together. Ryuichi was still a kid in every way and Tatsuha is a kid. They both shared the same hobbies such as playing play station, the PSP, board games, coloring, watching Nittle Graspers old videos (well more to Tatsuha's hobby but Ryuichi didn't mind watching himself on screen over and over again, while watching his boyfriend hyperventilate over his moves on the stage.).

However today Tatsuha was being a bit boring, Ryuichi thought as Tatsuha continued writing. He didn't mind though as long as he was with his tall raven haired bishie boyfriend he was happy. "Is it homework?" he asked again chomping on Kuma's ears while watching Tatsuha write.

"Nopes." Tatsuha answered without looking at him. Woo that got on Ryu's skin.

"What is it? Is it important?" Ryuichi asked his tone a little harder than before.

"Kind off." He answered again.

Ryuichi gave a loud 'Humph'; well he couldn't disturb Tatsuha if whatever he was doing was important to him, so he didn't want to be a bother. Ryuichi was the type of person who wanted to be pampered all the time and Tatsuha was the perfect person to do that. Since the day they both hooked up about 5 months ago when Tatsuha finally turned 18. Even if Tatsuha was much younger he took care of Ryuichi like he was a porcelain doll that was precious to him. He did fight with Ryuichi at times but because of mutual understanding and so much love Ryu slowly returned the same feelings Tatsuha gave him.

He turned to crawl away with Kumagoro from Tatsuha. He didn't want to be a bother to him, besides Ryuichi wanted Tatsuha's attention, since he couldn't get it now, it's alright.

"Hey… hey Ryuichi where are you going?" Tatsuha finally turned his head away from the book to set his dark eyes on Ryuichi who was crawling away. "Ey…" His eyes landed on Ryuichi's cute butt that was moving further away from his view. "Come back here." He said sitting up to grab Ryuichi before he could go on any further on. "Very tempting showing me your cute butt Ryu darling." He said as he caught Ryuichi and nuzzled his ear.

"But you were soo busy with the notebook, so I thought I didn't want to be a bother tonight." He told Tatsuha. "Besides you didn't pay attention to me…" he pouted.

"You're never a bother, love. And I will give you my fullest attention!" Tatsuha said with a smile, "You know I love you, I was just writing some stuff that concerns… you and my life. Everything came to me just then and I started writing, once I start reflecting I don't stop." He said sheepishly. "Sorry?"

Ryuichi grinned and winded his arms around Tatsuha, "Forgiven! Tatsu-chan… you reflect? Wow I didn't know you do that."

"Hey! What do you mean by that? I do think about what I have done especially in our relationship Ryu!" he said, "You don't think I can actually think! Waaa! I have a mean boyfriend…" he pretended to cry… such drama he is.

The older man laughed and kissed his lips softly, "Do you really Tatsuha?"

"Really what?" he asked kissing Ryuichi's cheek then slid his mouth down to Ryu's neck.

"Think much about our relationship?" his hand went up to Tatsuha's hair and stroked it while Tatsuha kissed his neck.

Tatsuha smiled at Ryuichi's neck giving it one last kiss. He pulled his head back to look at Ryuichi's unusually blue eyes, "Of course I do... I would never hurt you." He promised Ryuichi, true enough it was hard to get Ryuichi to love him, and he would never bust his ass out to loose him.

"But if we ever break up… IF…" Ryuichi shuddered at the thought, "Who will take Aike?" he asked. Tatsuha looked at him, "We will never break up." He said with a strong stance, "Who'll take Aike? I nevertheless because you cant take care of a hamster or even a fish! How can I leave Aike with you?"

Ryu gave Tatsuha the sad eyes, "So you don't trust me in keeping Aike? So little faith in me Tatsuha." He said biting Kuma's plushy bunny ears like a baby. It was too cute a sight for Tatsuha that he just jumped and hugged Ryuichi.

" Damn it Ryuichi you're soo cute." He said giving Ryuichi the Eskimo kiss. "And soo mine" he grinned near Ryu's face but after a second he stopped grinning and pulled back to look at Ryuichi intensely.

"But a question Ryu…" Tatsuha asked still looking at him hard.

"Mmm?" Ryu's blue eyes stared back at him.

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Ha-ha! What a silly thing to ask! Of course I will!" Ryuichi said with a small laugh.

"No Ryuichi, seriously will you? No matter what I do?"

"Haiii Tats-Chan, Ryu-chan won't back down on promises right? Of course I will be with you forever. Now answer me. Will you stay with me forever?" asked placing the palm of his hand on Tatsuha's cheek while knocking foreheads together lightly.

"Now you asking me is definitely sillier!" Tatsuha told him making another dramatic move by gasping and placing a hand on his chest.

"Seriously Tats-Chan, no matter what I do... No matter what. Will you always stay with me?" Ryuichi asked a bit seriously now.

At that serious tone Tatsuha stopped fooling around and gave Ryuichi a loving sincere smile. "Of course I would! Are you crazy?" he then laughed and kissed Ryuichi tenderly on the lips. "I love you Ryuichi Sakuma."

Ryuichi kissed him back with the same tenderness and passion his younger sweet lover had.

"Hehe I love you more Tatsuha Uesugi"

**XXX**

Yeah right.

There is no such thing as forever.

There is no such thing as love.

"Well Ryuichi? What do you think?" Tohma asked snapping Ryuichi out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry what Tohma?" Ryu asked raising his head blinking oblivious to the meetings current topic.

Tohma sighed then smiled at his friend, "The new song? Should it be called forever love? I think it's a perfect title."

Noriko who was sitting opposite Ryuichi at the meeting table nodded, "Yeah! Sounds like something the girls would swoon over. I opt for it!"

"Forever love? Should we call it that?" Ryuichi asked his two band mates, "I don't think it should be called that. It's so cliché. It doesn't work that way and the song really isn't about forever love isn't it?" he pushed back his long brown bangs away from his handsome white face.

Noriko shifted her gaze to Tohma, she really did not want to argue with Ryuichi, and in fact since 2 years ago she seriously did not want to trip over his wires, he wasn't such a happy go lucky singer anymore. She missed the happy Ryuichi though. All his songs that he wrote recently weren't about happy joy-joy love anymore. It was more of dark complex types of relationship and situations. Still who was she to complain to comment, it made such a sky rocket deal in their career, apparently the fans liked the new approach Ryuichi came onto to. His new aura was still phenomenal

On stage but his songs were so new and complex that it earned more fans than ever… if that was possible.

Tohma glanced at Noriko, he understood that she didn't want to say anything and left him to deal with Ryuichi. But he too, did not want to argue with his beloved friend.

"Well, what do you want to call it then Ryu?" he asked.

Ryuichi thought for a while his gaze vacant like he was spacing out for a while. His two friends stared at him worriedly, wondering what was passing through his mind. They felt utterly sad and disturbed as he was never like this. Before someone important in his life left, never.

"Loveless eternity." The famous singer finally spoke up.

Noriko and Tohma looked at each other, thinking that the title was actually really good and it went with the song, however because the song really matched the title they actually wanted the title of the song to be a contradiction, like people who heard the song would have hope that in the end they will find love even if it takes forever.

But since the songwriter himself wanted to call it Loveless Eternity, then let it be Loveless Eternity.

**XXX**

**A/n: Finally! I did a Tats/Ryu fic! I've been debating with myself should I or should I not. And yes to those of you who read my Yuki/Shu fic... I have this fetish with the boyfriends leaving the other for more than a year Hehe! I'm sorry! But but this idea just came into my head and it couldn't stop nagging at me till I wrote it! So spare me the flamed . **

**You know, I seriously wanted to stop at the kissy-wissy part because I thought it was so uber sweet. However being the angsty dramatic me, I decided to make it into those chapter by chapter fics. Hehe so I did... However this story I think would be short. About 5 or 6 chapters… or less I hope. Ehehe, so if you like please read and review, then I would continue… I love them reviews, yes give them to me baby ;) Hehe!**

**Hey did I say we need more Tatsuha/Ryuichi fics? I did? Well hear it again. Hehe. I'm also a fan of Tats/Ryu fics already . …**


	2. Chapter 2

**XXX**

Pushing his sunglasses over his eyes, Ryu watched the sun go down near Odaiba jetty. Leaning against the railing he just watched the reflection of the setting sun on Japan's still waters.

"Hey Ryu-chan." A soft voice came up beside him came up, "Here, Chocolate chip cookie dough and peanut butter ice cream." The pink haired singer gave him a cone of two scoop ice cream. "Sorry it took so long the line was horrible!" his best friend apologized.

"Hey, no no. As long as I get the ice cream." He smiled, "I'm fine." The singer took licked the ice cream and let the sweet flavor run through his body. He and Shuichi started walking down the waterfront silently.

That day Ryuichi didn't have much to do and had a call from Shuichi to go out with him as Yuki wanted him away from the house.

"Why did Yuki-san kick you out Shu-chan? Is he being mean again?" Ryuichi asked Shuichi as they were walking. He knew very well that Yuki still treated Shuichi in a mean way but he also knew that the man loved Shuichi. Whether the man liked it or not Ryuichi knew he loved the happy cotton candy that was beside him now. Still, it didn't hurt Ryuichi to ask Shuichi who over the years became his best friend. Music rivalries aside, Ryuichi and Shuichi were very close. It was normal for Ryuichi to wonder about their relationship. He didn't want what happened to him... happened to the both of them.

Even if Yuki is potentially qualified to leave Shuichi for a lot of stupid reasons. However they lasted 3 years. Ups and downs of course, but they still lasted.

"No no! Ryu-chan. Yuki wasn't that mean, he just has to finish some stuff up. His deadline is today. He promised to give his manuscript by tonight." He explained to his friend. "If I am there I would just be a… well … distraction..."

Ryu chuckled, "I think I understand that." Yeah Ryuichi knew very well that if Shuichi was at home with Yuki while he was doing his work. They would do more interesting activities than rather finishing up Yuki's last minute work.

Shuichi blushed at that, Ryuichi wouldn't say much but he knew what was going on. Like Tohma and Noriko, Shuichi is taking care and worried for Ryuichi. He wasn't the happy man he used to be. Still carrying Kumagoro around but his attitude and personality didn't have the usual sparkle.

They walked a bit more chatting about small stuff in their daily life. They could chat for hours about practically nothing at all. That was what Ryuichi liked. Shuichi didn't know when to shut up, but he knew when to steer away from sensitive stuff that would spark memories or bad thoughts in Ryuichi that would make the man angry or sad.

At the end of the day Ryuichi felt like he wanted to jam with Shuichi. He felt really good that day and it had been sometime since he and Shuichi sat down in one of their home studios and sang together.

When the sun was setting, Ryuichi looked over at Shuichi, "Hey Shuichi, do you want to come over to jam over at my place? Yuki is still working on his stuff right?"

Shuichi jumped up at the idea, "Yeah Yeah Yeah!" He liked that idea, "Sure! Because I bet Yuki is tired even after his deadline, so I don't want to disturb him. So yeah yeah yeah!"

**XXX**

Ryuichi's car came to a stop in front of Shuichi's house, or rather Yuki's house where Shuichi free loaded on. They both made big bucks anyways.

"Ryu-chan! That was so cool! We should do it often I didn't know how much I missed jamming with you!" Shuichi said happily.

Ryu nodded, "Neither did I, its fun with you Shuichi. I get things off my mind."

Shuichi smiled, "I'm happy I do that Ryu." Shuichi was happy if Ryuichi wasn't in any foul moods. He would do anything for his friend to get out of the stupor he was in for the last 2 years. Ryuichi might not show his inner feelings but Shu knew that the man was lonely and hurting. But he guessed after 'that event' 2 years ago that led the happy bubbly singer to be more caved in, Ryuichi would forget about it… right?

He slid out of the posh car, just as he did Ryuichi said, "Hey Shuichi remember that CD you were supposed to give to me, the recording CD we both made some time ago. Can I have it now?"

Shuichi looked at him for a while, "The... CD? Oh! That one, yeah sure." He went up the steps to his apartment door, "Uh you don't mind waiting here?" he asked, "Cause err, Yuki might still be busy or--,"

"It's alright Shu." Ryuichi said, why was Shuichi worried so badly, "I'll wait here."

The younger man smiled, "Okay! I'll be very quick." Then he disappeared into his house. Ryuichi leaned back against his car seat and put on some funky music to listen to.

The best way to pass the time was to keep the time occupied, that was Ryuichi always did. Right now wasn't one of those times. He always kept himself occupied. Whether it is alone or with another person he kept himself busy somehow.

Writing songs, creating scores, baking, gardening… anything!

He was in the car for a good long 20 minutes listening to the new crappy songs that did not come up to par with Nittle Graspers stuff.

"Geez, how bad can the new songs get Kuma-chan?" Ryuichi asked his pink plushy that was near the gear shift. "I'm sure Kuma can do better than them. What on earth is jiggy jiggy du wap?" he shook his head, kids these days and their weird terms, "They should put something... something like Na no da!" He grinned at Kumagoro. Right now his plushy was his only strong attachment, the one that could see him smile properly. He couldn't hide anything from Kuma. When he cried, when he laughed Kuma never left his side.

Another 10 minutes passed by and Ryuichi was getting a bit restless, "Where the heck is Shuichi." Ryu asked Kumagoro. He was sitting in his car outside of Shuichi's house for a good half an hour. How hard was it to find a measly CD? Then again this is Shuichi he was dealing with a lot could go wrong.

He sighed and got out of the car, any moment longer doing nothing he would've exploded out of boredom.

Well Yuki wouldn't be so mad at him for knocking on the door, unless he was the one to open it. He'd seen Yuki's wrath before. His wrath would always steer back to Shuichi who would take it all.

Love hurts for sure especially in Shuichi's case. In Ryuichi's case, love did not exist. Explains why his lyrics all changed drastically from happy thoughtful ones to totally hopeless questioning ones. Still, people loved his lyrics and his songs. All the better for Ryuichi.

He breathed in before he rang the doorbell; he silently prayed Yuki didn't open the door. He hoped it is Shuichi and if it was he better have a good explanation as to why the hell is he taking ages to find the CD and pass it to him.

DING DONG.

Ryuichi finally pressed the doorbell and waited for the pink haired singer to pop out and say a thousand apologies for taking so long.

He waited and waited for another good five minutes. Now Shuichi was seriously dragging his time.

"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi called out while ringing the doorbell again. Oh dear, Ryu thought, Yuki was going to hate him for making so much noise. Like he cared anyway. He and Yuki were so called acquaintances, could say friends, and could say not. At least they were on speaking basis; Yuki still wasn't a talkative person. He was maybe only to Shuichi, but that was just fine.

Geez! Where is that kid? It seemed like Yuki wasn't at home either, if he was he would've opened the door like a mad maniac on a rampage screaming at him to stop the noise.

Did everyone go out from the back door or something?

Ryuichi finally gave up and started to walk to his car, they definitely used the back door to go out or something or they were all dead inside the house. Eww, Ryuichi thought bad mental images; he didn't need people dying on him now.

Suddenly he heard a loud racket in the house. He turned to look back at the door. From silence he could hear loud noises coming from inside the house. He knew Shuichi and Yuki led a very 'active' life but this was a bit barbaric wasn't it?

Again very bad mental images running through Ryuichi's mind. He was about to ring the doorbell again when the door suddenly burst open and a huge mass of 'something' Ryuichi couldn't make out because he was too shocked lunged at him.

"Ahhh!" Ryuichi cried out loud as the 'thing' lunged at him, it couldn't be Shuichi it was slightly bigger than him. Because the 'thing' lunged at him unexpectedly, Ryu took a few steps back missing a step and tripped backwards.

Oh shit, the singer thought he was going to fall and break his head on one of the descending steps, he was going to lose half of his brain, and he was going to have to sew his head back.

That was freaking scary!

Waaa Kuma where are you?

He could hear a familiar voice calling him, "Ryu-chan!"

"Geez brat shut up!" another familiar voice. Great the last voice he'd hear before he dies is Yuki Eiri's. How lovely.

It was because of physical phenomenon's, if it weren't for those scientific facts, he could've pulled himself upwards immediately instead of falling backwards because of the magnetic gravity pull.

Hell he was going to die.

Or so that was what he thought, he closed his eyes and waited for the impact of his head splitting in two, of his brain mushing out.

But none came. In fact he stopped feeling the wonderful pull of gravity. He was actually still right now. He opened one eye, he wasn't falling anymore. Then the other eye, he was in someone's arms. Without knowing it as well he automatically clung onto the person.

Someone saved him from getting his head split open in two! Ryu breathed out a sigh of relief; he didn't want to visit the hospital anytime soon again. A few times was enough. He was still confused as to what lunged at him and who the person who was holding him was. It felt nostalgically weird.

Damn weird.

"Ryu-chan! You alright? Oh my god. I'm soo sorry! I was caught up and I didn't want to err... well something came up and-," Shuichi started babbling in front of him while Ryu was still in his saviors arms.

"Shut up brat! God why today of all days? Why the day I have my deadline?" Yuki was next to Shuichi apparently very pissed. "Get that mangy dog out of my house." He told them.

Dog? What dog? Ryuichi didn't know Shuichi had a dog, Yuki would never allow him. Ryu had one, but he didn't have it anymore, he gave it to someone who happily left him 2 years ago. He cringed; he wouldn't want to remember that.

"Sakuma-san I'm glad my idiotic brother saved you before you hit the ground. I wouldn't want you to mess up my front porch anyway. Now... ALL of you INCLUDING the mangy mutt all STAY out until I pass my work up. Or better yet, stay out FOREVER."

BANG.

And Yuki Eiri has left everyone out of the building. He was friendly, Ryuichi thought; he always knew Yuki Eiri was the perfect citizen of the year.

However that wasn't the main thing that went through his head. Something else he said did clockwork in his head. It wasn't the part where he didn't want Ryuichi to die in front of his porch because he'd cause trouble for him to clean up the mess. It was the 'idiotic brother' comment.

As far as Ryuichi knew, Yuki Eiri only had one brother. Only one and he isn't in Tokyo right now… was he?

Was he?

Shuichi who was fidgeting nervously said, "Oh man we made Yuki mad." He said but Ryuichi also knew Shuichi was used to it this was probably normal. He was fidgeting more nervous than ever and he was staring right at Ryuichi and the other person who was still holding him.

"You can let me go now." A low deep familiar voice pierced through Ryuichi's ears straight to his heart. It was a him, and it was a familiar him.

Ba-Bump.

His heart beated once loudly when his savior opened his mouth. Oh shit, Ryuichi thought, he didn't even want to look up. For a moment Ryuichi stopped breathing, he wasn't stupid. He could actually answer the puzzle as to who was the person who saved him, but he just didn't want to accept that fact.

He quickly let go of the person without even looking at him. He was stupidly embarrassed, he was _clinging _onto him! He just brushed past the man towards Shuichi, "Shu-chan." He said in a low voice as if signaling Shuichi to do something about the situation. Maybe explain, but that was a bad idea right now. "I think I'll go back first, forget the CD." He told Shuichi and turned to walk away, still not looking at the other person at the steps.

Just when Ryuichi's foot was safely on the ground, a loud bark was heard and in less than a second, Ryu's body was flat on the ground, with the large mass of hair on his back.

"Ouchie…"

The dog continued barking, when Ryuichi turned his face, the dog started licking his face, "Aaa! Hahaha" Ryu started laughing as the familiar dog started licking his face, "Eww! Aike ew!" he said pushing the dogs face away from his so he could sit upright properly, "Bad Aike! Bad!" Ryuichi scolded the dog with a smile. He patted the dog a few times.

It was his old dog! Aike was there, bigger than before but still as bouncy. Ryuichi didn't know how much he missed the dog. In fact he was near to thinking he didn't have any pets at all. Aike was his first pet. Something that Tatsuha got him for Christmas…

Tatsuha.

Fuck. Ryuichi quickly stood up and patted the dog once more before turning and nearly sprinting towards his car.

Aike continued to bark some more and Ryu could hear the dog following him. Oh crap Aike, not now.

"Yo Aike, come back here boy." the voice said and whistled a couple of times for Aike to go back to him, " He doesn't want you right now, so stop disturbing him. Come here boy, come here."

He doesn't want you right now? Who the hell said so?

Ryuichi turned a complete 180 degree to finally look at the person who said that.

_Oh damn, bad idea, bad idea, Kuma where's my shiny sunglasses? I think I need it now._

It is Tatsuha. Ryuichi couldn't miss the raven messy hair, the piercing dark eyes, the tall confident stance and the charismatic aura the young man had. He couldn't miss it at all. Heck, no one could.

He still looked damn good, sure no one could change that much in 2 years, but Tatsuha kind of did slightly. Everything about him was a few times better. His looks, his height, his voice. It was deeper than usual, but Ryu could recognize it.

However, Ryuichi didn't let him see what he thought of him, in fact he put a hand on his hip and raised his brows at him, " What do you mean ' he doesn't want you right now?'." The older singer asked. "Excuse me mister but speaking on my behalf is pretty rude." He said.

Who says Ryuichi Sakuma had to be nice most of the time?

_Well I'm sorry for being so nasty Kuma, but who can blame me now?_

"You know my name Ryuichi. And it isn't mister." Tatsuha said narrowing his eyes at the man. It made Ryuichi shudder a little when he said his name, hell it was piercing at him, whatever Tatsuha said. Why was it such a big impact on him? "Oh, so I was wrong? I mean judging on your actions you can't wait to get away from here. So I assumed you didn't want to play with the dog." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Since when did Tatsuha get so fucking sharp?

"Err… guys I don't think we should start anything-," Shuichi tried to say something but obviously got cut off by an annoyed Ryuichi.

"I want to go because I've been waiting here for a good half an hour of my life. But, after all the incidents maybe more and I have other things to do." Ryu said. Sure he wasn't all happy go lucky anymore, but he did fake his 'happy 'moods for the media and such. However this time it was the complete opposite. He didn't care if his ex-boyfriend found him rude and bitchy. It had been 2 years since the last time they saw each other a lot could've happen during that time.

And a lot had happened.

"And no thank you to the person who saved you?" Tatsuha said, "Why Ryuichi where are your manners?" he clucked.

Ryuichi gritted his teeth, this was getting impossible. He knew that one day he would have to see Tatsuha again, but not this soon, and not in this way. He did however picture it to turn out nasty. He couldn't let Tatsuha get to him so much. He was snapping off at everything the young man said.

So, Ryuichi broke into a grin, "Oh! Yes where are my manners. Sooo sorry Tatsuha." He said happily, "Thank you soo much for saving my life! I appreciate it very much!"

Even though Shuichi wasn't surprised at the change of personality Ryu put on because he usually saw that the singer faked his personality, he was still surprised at his comebacks to his ex- boyfriend. Tatsuha might find his snappy side a sign he was getting agitated with him.

"Is that all?" Tatsuha asked cheekily, "Maybe a kiss would do."

Ryuichi looked at him like he was out of his mind, what was Tatsuha playing at? He didn't know but it was getting fairly annoying and Shuichi was there gaping at the both of them.

Shuichi was in the middle of a lovers spat, or rather ex-lovers spat and he didn't like being there. However uncomfortable he maybe there he knew they would've jumped to kill each other if he wasn't there. The way they were spouting fire at each other was great.

"Hehe." Ryu smirked, "How about if I push you down these steps? That would do too right?"

"Wow Ryuichi, so violent over the years!" Tatsuha said. He knew very well he was pushing the singer over the edge. Still, he felt so bloody bad he nearly wanted to agree with Ryu. He didn't want it to turn out this way but when he saw him falling he didn't care if he fell but he needed to save Ryuichi. He never wanted to let him go once he caught Ryu in his arms. But, once Ryuichi saw him and acted like Tatsuha was the plague; that tripped his wires causing him to act annoying to him.

Right now both ex-lovers were shooting daggers at each other.

"Brat!" Yuki suddenly slammed the door open throwing a thin square object at Shuichi's head. It hit him square on the face. That certainly dragged Shuichi's attention from the heated up couple in front of him. "That damn CD made me trip head first to the floor." He said angrily. "Know what? Get a hotel… by all means stay with Sakuma-san, take my brother with you. DON'T forget the dog. If I had the nerve to beg I would. But that nerve doesn't exist in me. So… STAY OUT!" he said loudly before slamming the door in Shuichi's face.

The poor pink haired singer sighed; Yuki would make a great PMS girl. Holding the CD he looked over at Tatsuha and Ryuichi who were still glaring daggers at each other.

Then Shuichi decided to break the tension, the sweet pink haired soul said, "Um... Ahhh, I found the CD Ryu. Ehehe."

**XXX**

**A/n: Anyways, Tatsuha left Ryuichi yes, But why? Didn't they promise? And whose fault was it? (I sound like those annoying people at the end of the shows)Oooo feisty Ryuichi. I've always loved the feisty Ryuichi who is unsure of his freaking personality. Yeah one of those Devil Bad/ Angel Good Ryuichi. Muax to my Ryu-chan. Yes they have a dog and it has its own history on how it got to their masters too… I mean poor dog O.o getting taken care by Ryuichi and Tatsuha Hehe. Anyways Review if you like this fic and want it going on. Meheh feisty Ryu! **


End file.
